Tall and Small
by Tomoyo Ichijouji
Summary: In episode 19, System Down? A Battle in the Storm, Misaki never really had a chance to have a good talk with Chitose about the issue of being big versus being small. This short story describes what would've been said.


  
Hi! I'm Tomoyo Ichijouji, and this is basically the only Angelic Layer fanfic I've written so far (even though it's been a long time since I finished the series). This fanfic is an insert for episode 19, with Chitose and Ellen, taking place after the match. I thought that the episode didn't really go into enough depth about Chitose and Ellen, and since Misaki had better after-battle talks with other opponents, I thought Chitose deserved better than the short, offhand attention that they did for her issue of her being big versus Misaki being small. I wrote this a long while ago, and I just dug it up recently. ::sweatdrop:: 

Some translation of terms to plain English:  
"Hai!" = Yes!  
"Un!" = Yeah!  
"Anou ne..." = Um, you know...  
"-san" = Ms./Mrs./Mr. (basically, a common honorific)  
"-chan" = (meaning something like little, but basically an endearing suffix used between close friends, usually girls)

* * *

Episode #19: System Down!? A Battle in the Storm (insert)  
- after the match - 

Chitose picked up her angel. Slowly, she brought it up to her face, gazing at Ellen carefully.  
"Chitose-san!" Misaki ran over to her. Stopping a moment for a breath, she gasped, "Th-thank you very much!"  
Chitose blinked with surprise. "Why are you thanking me?"  
"Because...because I really had fun in the match with you." Misaki's eyes drew over to the angel in Chitose's hands. "Aaah! Is...is Ellen okay?"  
"Y-yes, Ellen's fine. My second told me that all the damages are easily fixable. It...it was a good match."  
"Hai!"  
Around the side of the layer, Hatoko ran towards Misaki. "Misaki, we did it! We wo..."  
Pausing for a moment, she noticed Misaki talking with Chitose. "Hm?"  
She ducked behind the layer for a moment, listening.  
"Anou ne...Suzuhara-san?"  
"Hai?"  
"Earlier, before the match, about what your friend said...do you think so, too?"  
"Na? Oh, you mean..." Misaki trailed off, not sure what to say. "...Well, actually...um..."  
Chitose's eyes closed. _I suppose she doesn't understand..._  
"...Actually, I don't agree."  
Chitose's eyes opened again.  
"Even if I did before, I...I don't now." Misaki glanced down at Hikaru cradled gently in her hands. "I had always thought that big people always had the advantage, and that being small was hard...but I have to admit, I had never thought about it the other way around."  
"Everyone praises you, no matter what you do, because you're small and harmless..." Chitose found herself murmuring from memory. "Me, I'm seen as tall and intimidating, not benign and friendly like others see you as."  
"I didn't ask for any of their praise, really. They...just kind of gave it to me. I didn't ask to be small, either. In fact...that's why we're kind of alike in a way."  
"...Really?"  
"Well..." Misaki blushed. "I do have problems from being small. Sometimes people ignore me or don't take me seriously. I have to prove to them that I'm strong as well as small.  
"And Chitose-san...lots of people already see you as an opponent and take you seriously automatically, right?"  
Chitose nodded slightly.  
"And then, you can prove to them that you can be nice and kind as well, ne? In that way, we both have something we must prove to everyone even if they're different things."  
"That does make sense..."  
Misaki stood up straight and smiled. "Chitose-san, you helped me realize the other side of being tall and big as to short and small. I-I wish I could have realized it sooner, and...thank you, again, so much!" Misaki held out her hand.  
Chitose studied her for a moment. Her eyes brightened. "Thank you, too, Misaki. I hope we may fight each other again."  
They shook hands.  
"Un! I'll be looking forward to it!" Misaki took a little bow and started to leave. "Bye! Hope to see you again soon!"  
"I hope so, too. 'Till next time, then!" Chitose gazed down at Ellen, with a refreshed expression on her face.  
Hatoko, observing this, smiled at Chitose from her observatory position. "So, that's how it was..."  
"Ah! Hatoko-chan!" 

"Chitose-san!" The boy from before ran up to her. "You know, um...you really fought great back there. A worthy opponent of Hikaru and Misaki!"  
Chitose turned towards him. "Was I, really?"  
"Yeah! It was a spectacular battle!"  
Chitose sighed with a hint of a grin on her face, almost relieved at his response. "I'm very glad it was."


End file.
